The new Behavioral Measurement Shared Resource (BMSR) provides a mechanism and expert assistance for integrating behavioral research into the broader research goals of OSUCCC. The purpose of the BMSR is to 1) support prevention and control researchers by providing population-based data retrieval, consultation for patient accrual procedures and locations, identifying or adapting existing measures of key behavioral constructs, and guidance or assistance with behavioral data collection methodology and/or personnel, and 2) provide any OSUCCC investigator with this support as well as research design expertise for the incorporation of behavioral aims within any basic or clinical cancer research projects. Specifically, the shared resource supports the following services within peer-reviewed funded research: 1) research design; 2) population-based data retrieval; 3) recruitment and accrual, particularly with underserved and minority populations; 4) behavioral assessment; and 5) data collection. The availability of design and behavioral measurement consultations enables investigators to reduce time for project development and speed the research process. For research projects, the BMSR services ensure the inclusion of research participants that are broadly representative of the target population(s), behavioral constructs that are theoretically and empirically supported, behavioral measures that have psychometrically sound reliability and validity data, standardized assessment procedures for reliable data collection and management, and expertise for consultation regarding analysis of behavioral data. Thus, the BMSR provides a continuum of services, ranging from planning for and developing research proposals and projects through data collection and the interpretation of behavioral data. Since its inception in 2003, the BMSR has already consulted for 20 CCC members in five of the six CCC programs, dealing with over 40 individual projects and having provided or committed to provide over 1,630 hours of service.